Between the Vampire and the Deep Blue Sea
by Bella4evr3
Summary: After the Dallas incident Sookie returns to Bon Temp. She makes up her mind taking the money she made from helping Eric to go overseas. With the help of her friend, Holly, who is a witch. She helps Sookie mask her blood ties and goes to Paris to start a new life. However, when Sookie gets into an accident she catches a vampire's attention. What will happen? VampSookie! OCMaker!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. All rights go to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO. In no way am I profiting off any of this. Thanks and Enjoy. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and my favorite review.

Chapter One: Going, Going, Gone

"I wanted out of all this bullshit," was my first thought that came to my mind today.

I wanted to go somewhere. Somewhere, where my life could be considered normal. I was done with vampires. Period. I was done with the 'danger package' that I always seem to lug around.

I knew that I had made about 50 grand from Dallas. And more to add to it ever since the first job the Viking Sheriff made me attend. I was going to fix up Gran's house, but I think she would understand that even I needed a break for once in my life.

I knew exactly where I wanted to go. Paris. Over seas. Ever since Arlene told me about how exciting and romantic Paris always seemed to be. I made my mind up.

Although, there was the problem of the blood ties that I had with Bill and Eric. The way both could track and sense my emotions. I needed to find a way to close it. Then I remembered when I was in Dallas, and I had overheard a conversation between Stan and Eric involving the topic of witches. A witch. I needed one.

Then I remembered my job. Sam had hired a new barmaid, Holly. She was a women who believed in witchcraft.

Grabbing my keys from the table within the kitchen. Walking past the sitting room, out the front door, and opening and sitting in the driver's seat of my little, yellow car I head over to work.

"Holly. I need to talk with you. In private if you don't mind?" We both walked into Sam's office making sure I closed the door behind me. "I need some way to block a vampire's tracking."

"There is a spell I can do. But, why are you asking me of this?"

"I'm tired, Holly." I express and continue, "I just need to go. Anywhere. Please, can you do this for me?" She soon agreed and asked for something from me. I wore a necklace today. Giving it to her, "Now, I will place a spell that will block you from any vampires that you have shared blood with. The spell should work. As long as, you wear the necklace. If you take it off even for a second the block will instantly fade. "

"I understand. Thank you for doing this, Holly. "

"You deserve happiness, Sookie. Even if I've only known you for a couple of days. I see that you're the kind of women that when you set your mind to something be hard to change your mind. "I hear her mutter words of a language I couldn't understand. Feeling a wave of air brush past me. It only lasted a second, before Holly regained focus.

"There the spell is complete." I get the necklace handed back to me. I put it on. Smiling for the first time.

"Thanks again, Holly." I walk out passing the people who thought of me as some kind of alien for the most of my life. Determined to have a life that I deserved.

I didn't think of saying good bye to any of the others, nor my brother. Figuring it would be the easiest way to leave without regrets.

I already paid for my plane ticket online. It was amazing that I lived long enough without a smartphone. It seemed like the whole world was opened to me from one touch of my fingers. It was quite amazing. It only took me about a couple of hours to get to the airport in Shreveport.

It felt freeing in some way. I had a necklace that would block the ties I had made with Bill and Eric. I could finally have a normal life. A life without vampires. I took a deep breath I was excited, yet nervous. I've never been out the state of Louisiana or taken any steps out the town line. It was a big step, but a much needed one. I give the stewardess my ticket smiling. Walking on to the platform and finding my seat in first class. "Yes. Thank you, Eric Northman. "That was the only thank you he would be receiving. From the money I had received from him my new life was set.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. All rights go to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO. In no way do I own anything or am taking any profit off of this.

Chapter Two: Welcome to Paris

I looked through the brochure that was provided for the guests of the plane. It was the only reading material I had to distract myself from the excited buzz that I was feeling.

It was like an electric feeling buzzing through out my body. I needed to relax and distract myself so I read on.

I was reading about Paris, it was the capital of France in a major European city and was the hot spot of the arts and fashion. Technically, Paris was a fashion capital. Maybe, she would take Pam's advice and look into better clothing. She could afford it now.

She found a picture that caught her interest. It was the Eiffel Tower. I couldn't wait to see the Eiffel Tower, the metal-architectural, was fascinating to me. Hearing about Paris from Arlene is way more different than actually seeing the city in person.

My flight was nine hours in total. I had about five left to go. I put the brochure on the short table beside me, while drinking a glass of wine that I had ordered an hour into the flight.

First class was nice. It was a luxury that I hadn't experienced before. I would be traveling more for sure. I focused on the movie the flight attendants put on. It was an old classic "The Breakfast Club" I guess they were limited in their movie choices. I always loved a good Molly Ringwald movie, though.

The movie took a good hour and half. Which, meant that had three and a half to go. I choose to get some shut eye before landing.

Of course, I didn't get dreamless sleep like I wanted. Even though I wore the necklace that blocked my blood ties with Bill and Eric their blood still lets me dream about them. This one happened to star Eric.

I was kissing him. I was enjoying it burying my hands within his long, lustrous hair. The hair I missed when we had first met. "Sookie, you will always be mine."

I wake up to a tapping on my shoulder. The flight attendant said that we would be landing shortly.

The first thing I did was look through the small window I was currently sitting next to. Yeah, how lucky I was to get a seat with a view. Don't worry it wasn't extra. Even if it was it was Eric's money.

My breathe caught. The view it was something out of a storybook to me. Like a modern day Cinderella. But, without the prince and the ball. I could see streets filled with cars. I could see fashionistas: models the like of them. Her excited feeling returned and she couldn't wait to start her new life.

"Welcome to Paris, France. " I hear the plane's captain express to the guests of the flight.

Yes, welcome to my new life. I thought, sighing. Wondering what Paris, France had to offer me. While, praying that my life would stay normal. Well, normal enough without any other supernatural conflict getting in her way. Lord knows she needs this.

It had been about twenty minutes since I had landed. I already fell in love with the city and people. In the little shop within their airport I bought a French to English book. Better learn the country's language if I'm interested in getting anywhere. I knew that some spoke the common language, but I would think learning a new language would be challenging, but fun more or less.

I signaled for a taxi after shortly leaving the airports interior. I asked the taxi to take me to a nice hotel. In which, he obliged and told me facts. I decided to not use my telepathy. It was a new rule I just put in place. It always seemed like I led myself in danger using it. I wanted to be normal, so I had to try. Shields up and everything I allure my attention back on the driver; until the taxi stops in front of a grand hotel. "Nice isn't it?"

"It is. Thank you. "

"No need. Just doing my job, madam. " I nod my head in appreciation. The taxi drives back into traffic and I face my temporary home.

Well, it was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. I seriously had half of this chapter written a long time ago, but college was getting hectic so I had to stop typing and I needed to concentrate on passing my classes. (News: I passed my classes), now I'm refocused on typing out the majority of my stories. Thanks for reading thus far and I look forward to reading what you all thought of this chapter. Also, this chapter is unedited, so all grammatical errors are my own.

Music: Artist: Shiny Toy Guns – Song: Stripped (Deadp1xel Remix)

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. All rights are reserved.

Chapter Three

The desk lady was nice enough. In a matter of seconds I received a luxurious room. I was really starting to like it here. The decorum was elegant in an old Victorian kind of way. A four poster bed clad in yellow cushioning along with a grey painted background setting the mood in the room. The imagery of it was like something taken out of a home magazine that she had had always looked at back home. My room had a window with white curtains sashaying in different directions, the window had been opened to let in air circulate through the stuffy feel of the room.

I then noticed there was a heavy amount of brochures lying out on the desk that was close to the door of the room. I spotted one that looked the most interesting, and I knew what I was doing tonight. I hadn't experienced any sort of real clubs before, well except Fangtasia, but that was more of a bar then a club. I was ecstatic, however. At the prospect of being the new person for once. The person that was considered normal.

A simple black dress, make-up, and heels later I had asked the help desk to call a taxi for my departure. In no time at all the yellow taxi had driven me to a thunderous club. A club that was roughly named, "Chaos" for its overall mood.

Everywhere, I looked in the club I could see various groups of people challenging one another to down a whole pint glass worth of beer, while others snuck drugs under tables and rode the high the drugs provided. Although, I wasn't interested in that part of the club the bar was hustling and bustling. It was more spacious than the one at Merlottes or Fangtasia. I walk towards the bar area. Where I instantly get a bartender to tend to my drink.

"I will take a gin and tonic, please." The bartender asked for my identification card and suddenly I got a Déjà vu moment when I had went to Fangtasia for the first time. I handed my identification card to the bartender he took a glance at it and handed it back and went to work on my drink. A look around the bar my eyes finding groups of people drinking and dancing. "Thanks." I took a sip of the gin and tonic and went about my business.

The club scene actually wasn't my kind of thing. But, you know I came to Paris for a brand new start. I could try to be a new person. Chugging the alcoholic beverage and setting it on a nearby table; taking a deep breath, and heading straight onto the dance floor. Stepping onto the dance floor. I could feel the vibrations of the music beneath my feet. I could see the effect the music had on everyone else.

"I want to dance," I thought. I caught a man's glare as he smoothly made his way to me. Taking my hands in his our bodies get in touch with the rhythm of the music. I could feel his hot breath along my neck as he grabbed onto me – although I wasn't feeling that close to a total stranger. I tried to pry his hands away from my waist – yet the man was nothing but muscle, and he kept on reaffirming his hands onto my waist as his hands venture further downward – my heart was raising regretting my stupid choice of coming to this damn club. Until, the man's hands were lifted off of me – the blaring music in the club's background somehow growing quieter as my eyes glance up to a hand that grabbed the pair of hands that were just recently on me. Following the arm of the hand to lay eyes on a breath taking man.

"I would suggest you lift your hands off of her. Unless, you want to go through me?" His voice was hauntingly beautiful. She continued to look at him – eyeing the clothes he wore, dark blue jeans and a basic white shirt that clung to his obvious muscle-toned chest. Her cheeks had reddened in color.

The man grew flustered I watched him go on his way to bug some other less fortunate girl. I sighed and looked back saying, "Thank y-.", but the guy, her rescuer seemed to vanish leaving Sookie to wonder where he went.

Making her way out from the crowd making sure to avoid the hands on guy – she stepped out in the summer night air – glancing up to the night sky.

Her thoughts a mess on her mysterious rescuer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey Y'all, I'm back and with an update no less! Hope you enjoy and R &R thanks, Bella4evr3**

Sookie sipped the coffee in her hands. She had stumbled upon a late night cafe that was open at all hours of the night. She readily accepted the caffeine the drink provided.

What a night, her thoughts kept on repeating.

Her body was shaking still from the thrill of it all. If only she used her telepathy - her gift it would have made all the difference.

Cursing herself inwardly for her stupid self made promise to not use her powers while here.

Setting the coffee filled cup back on the table she was sitting at and fumbling with the necklace she had on around her neck.

The charmed necklace that Holly had charmed to suppress the blood ties she had with Eric and Bill before she left the heated town of Bon Temps of Louisiana.

As long as she had the necklace around her neck then her location and her feelings would remain hidden from them.

She was worried, yes, but not worried enough to remove the necklace and have the two overbearing vampires stomp right back into her life. This trip was all about the freedom she had regained after leaving her hometown. The trip was for her. To find out who she really was without any other there to control how she lived.

The night was still young as she silently gazed out the window of the small coffee shop. She could do whatever she wanted. Although the night had drained most of the energy she once had after the experience at club Chaos.

Intending on heading back to her hotel she stood up. Dispensing the coffee cup in a nearby trash and calling for a cab once she exited the coffee shop. Not waiting long until one arrived - opening the door and placing herself inside it.

"Where to Madame?" An Italian accented man who seemed to be in his early twenties asked once she got in. She replied with the name of her hotel as she felt the vehicle move.

She sighed.

She had been through a lot. Experienced a lot with: Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, and Shifters.

Her crazy hometown sure kept her on her toes and in very high stake situations. She didn't know if it was just her or the actions she chose to do that led her here right now. She always knew she was different then most. With her telepathy - she had been judged ever since she could remember. Her own parents feared her. That left a morbid feeling within her.

The driver had taken a different route to the hotel but it was fine with Sookie giving her that extra sense of adventure in her new role of wanting to experience more.

She glanced upwards to the night sky which was filled with dots of starlight lightening up the shadowed sky of darkness.

The stars being the last thing she saw before her body jerked suddenly - out from her seat - feeling the car swerve out of control and her body being forced out of the tumbling car.

She didn't know what happened.

All she knew was she was the pain that ignited through out her body. She tried to move, "Ah!" She groaned in pain -glass shards were imbedded in her arms and legs. Smelling the metallic aroma of her blood she swallowed she was going to die.

"Help!" She croaked her voice was weak. She knew no one could hear her. Her eyes traveling to the lifeless corpse of the taxi driver a few feet from her as the driver was still in the taxi hanging upside down. She veered her eyes to a different direction not really wanting to see the gruesome scene.

A snap of a broken branch had her head twitch to the right of her. Moving her arm upwards as her hand touched the edges of her necklace around her throat. Holding it tightly to her chest knowing if it was someone or something she could at least alert the two vampires that shared a blood tie with her to feel her in her final moments.

A figure clad in black - with hair of starlight - and lilac eyes stared back at her. She blinked remembering him as her savior from the club. What was he doing here? She thought.

"What are you?" He demanded his voice leaking with desire. His form had rapidly appeared beside her broken body. She heard the familiar 'snap' of fangs protruding out of her savior's mouth. She should of known being normal was just too overrated. She gulped and answered,

"I'm a waitress. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yay, I updated once again. Thanks for all the comments and follows I really do appreciate it. Your reviews help** inspire **me and encourage me to do my best. So keep them coming and hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thanks again, Woolley119**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. All rights go to Charlene Harris the wonderful author of the Southern Vampire Mysteries and Alan Ball and HBO for the amazing Television show "True Blood". If I did own it it would have been far different.**

"I'm a waitress. . .and I'm tired of hearing that question. "

Sookie said irritability moreover with her injuries from the car accident her body could barely move.

His starlight eyes dimmed a shade darker. "You're obviously more than a simple bar maiden. Now tell me - what are you?"

Dark malice leaking in his voice it frightened Sookie a bit - this man, her savior was completely different. The 'hero' complex was wiped out and the 'devil' replaced the 'hero'. That's what she felt given the situation she found herself in.

Was it at all possible for this vampire to have two sides to himself? She thought.

It was unnerving. Her hand still clasped her necklace tightly feeling the edges dig into her skin almost to the point of blood. She knew that she wasn't going to make this out alive.

She yanks with all her might feeling the clasp of the necklace break from behind her neck. At least she knew now that her death would be avenged. She could feel them once again. Eric and Bill. The two vampires that had given her life something to live for. She hadn't struggled when making the decision to leave Bon Temps -to leave everything and jump start a new life.

"I'm a telepath. " she revealed.

Sookie continued to gaze into his silver eyes - how could such eyes behold darkness?

His eyes seemed to dilate with desire. Looking down at her wounds to see her blood seeping out making a small puddle where her arms and legs were pinned with glass shards from the totaled car that was lying ahead of her.

"It would be interesting to see how you fare on being turned. I did save your life once. It's only fair I save your life once again since that's the type of vampire I am. " She didn't take his word.

She now knew why he had saved her the first time. She was prey. It was that simple. And like the blonde she is she walked or more like crashed right into it.

The next second Sookie was aware of the close proximity of the vampire and sharp sensation of teeth now in her neck.

The last thing she did before she lost consciousness was send as much regret through the reopened blood tie. Hopefully the two vampires could forgive her of her selfishness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: hey y'all I'm so happy for the follows and reviews they truly inspire me to update more! As a thank you here is the longest chapter to date for "Between the Vampire and the Deep Blue Sea" hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. All rights go to Charlene Harris the author and Alan Ball and HBO for the television adaptation. I am in no way making profit. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement.**

 _ **Previously on Between the Vampire and the Deep Blue Sea...**_

The next second Sookie was aware of the close proximity of the vampire and sharp sensation of teeth now in her neck.

The last thing she did before she lost consciousness was send as much regret through the reopened blood tie. Hopefully the two vampires could forgive her of her selfishness.

.

.

 **Eric's Point of View**

Eric Northmen had been devastated after the death of his maker. His maker had journeyed and explored the world with him. Walking between eras was much more inviting with his maker by his side. He now regretted the position he had been dealt by the Vampire Authority ... the position of Sheriff of Area Five. If he hadn't accepted the position maybe he could of caught why his Maker had doubts of existing. Therefore, preventing his Maker's weakness for humans; the wanting and need to see peace between vampire and human. Yet, he couldn't do anything for Godric...he felt his bond break with his father, his brother, his son - his reason to living as an immortal that walked the earth for a thousand years.

It had been a couple nights since ... and Eric still felt like it was yesterday. Pam - his progeny - had tried to knock him out of his state of shock - but even the vampire Eric loved most in the world second to his maker... was not enough to sway the ancient Viking vampire.

He could feel the forced bond with the telepath. It had eased his suffering yet only a little. Eric wanted her. He had seen something within her on that rooftop. She had stayed with his maker in his place and for that he would be eternally grateful until his one true death.

Currently he was in his office at the vampire bar - Fangtasia - he ran with Pam. It wasn't his choice to be there rather Pam insisted he be there to entertain the vermin, the sickly humans who ventured past their bedtimes hoping for some dangerous fun no doubt a vampire would give them.

Standing up he used the speed only a vampire could possess and exited his office to arrive at his chair the vermin called it his "throne", which he quite liked.

Sitting.

Eric drowned out the noise and smell of the place. Sagging his body in the chair it was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

Ginger closed up the bar as instructed by Pam. Eric left his throne after the last of the vermin exited. "Eric. " Pam expressed a blood tear cascading down her pale cheek.

"Pamela not now."

Eric turned his back to her heading to his home of residence. Using his unique ability that only his bloodline could truly use when he had a 1,000 years over everyone flying wasn't that bad nor hard.

He arrived within a couple of minutes and walked until he reached the door. Pressing his thumb onto a screen - a bright green light appeared scanning his thumb in identification thus unlocking the door. The door had no key hole only through the best technology could he enter. It was one of many safe houses Eric had bought for himself. Pam having many more a perk to being his only child.

The house was light-tight so he could go anywhere and wouldn't have to worry about the sun. In an hour or so the sun would be out and he would be feeling the pull of the sun.

Quickly getting a shower in and changing - grabbing the book that was written in his language of old sweetish. It had been one of his favorites even before Godric had turned him. He remembered from the time when he had been human - his family - when he had been younger. A boy but not a man quite yet his mother had read to him every night before he had went to bed. Time was easy back then when he had nothing ... when he didn't have the feelings he had now.

He could feel the beginnings of the sun pulling him to slumber. Then he felt it it was a slight tug from the forced bond he had with Sookie ignoring the pull from the sun for a moment longer he concentrated on the tug. Willing himself mentally to keep ahold of it but against his best efforts the bond had disappeared.

The sun had risen. The night for vampires had vanished. And in the residence of the Sheriff of Area Five - one vampire was mentally defeated. Blood tears now leaking from his eyes and feeling utterly broken.

.

.

.

The sun had set, yet Eric Northmen remained where he had been since the sun rose earlier in the day.

The bleeds had started and it made him much weaker. However that wasn't his biggest concern the bond, the blood tie he had with her had vanished and it tore something within him.

He needed to see her.

He could only see her pale body within his mind. Thinking the very worst and how it could have happened.

Thinking he would of felt something anything to alert himself if she were in danger or not.

Leaving his residence he automatically takes flight into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries all rights go to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball and HBO.

Eric landed on the gravel road that led to the Stackhouse residence. However he wasn't the only one there... Bill Compton had arrived shortly after Eric.

"Eric what happened? I swear if you laid a finger on Sookie I will kill you now where you stand!" Eric didn't even lift an eyebrow. Yet he needed Bill. He had not been invited in which would make things quite difficult. He couldn't rely on hearing alone.

"Like you could. I am several years stronger than you. It seems you felt it as well. .. " Eric turned the topic obviously not liking the insults Compton had always shouted at him.

"Yes. I was at my home with Jessica when I felt it. It felt like she died. " Bill revealed. "Yet, I don't smell anything. However smell could always be masked. " Eric stated and added, "Bill look inside the house and tell me if you see her, as your sheriff I am commanding you. "

"I don't need to be commanded like a servant Eric!" He shouted disappearing into the house and reappearing in a matter of seconds. "There's no body. Which means she may be alive still. "

"The question is where she went..."

Eric muttered...

"We have no way in knowing...unless someone saw what happened. " Bill uttered his body moving and was about to dash into the town of Bon Temps until Eric stopped him.

"Bill we need to find her, but maybe it would be best if we went to ground. Dawn is approaching and I would rather not end up burnt. "

Bill gave Eric a death glare and shortly lead the way towards the old Compton residence where two vampires went under ground and became dead to the world.

.

.

.

.

The sun had set and the two cranky vampires that couldn't stand a second let alone a night together stood in-front of a human bar called Merlotte's.

Bill wanted to charge in. However Eric being the smarter one of the two held him back once again and used his hearing to get a glimpse; to hear something about their missing telepath.

It turned out to be useless. There was no talk about the missing telepath which made things more complicated then they were. There had been no body so obviously she was still alive the question now was, where was she?

Eric and Bill will be left to ponder that thought in the next few nights - only to be struck with the feeling of loss and anger. Loss in realization that their dear telepathic barmaid was lost again and anger directed towards the murderer who killed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note- bold letters indicate a break or time skip.**

Previously on Between the Vampire and the Deep Blue Sea...

The next second Sookie was aware of the close proximity of the vampire and sharp sensation of teeth now in her neck.

The last thing she did before she lost consciousness was send as much regret through the reopened blood tie. Hopefully the two vampires could forgive her of her selfishness.

Now...

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Sookie's Point of View**

 **Her world had been shattered**

in the second it took her to comprehend what had happened to her.

From the unexplained car crash that had her immobile on the ground bleeding to her death to the rogue vampire - a vampire that had saved her from a drunken male on the dance floor of club Chaos...

He had smelt her blood from the deep cut from her inner thigh from the piece of broken glass from the wreak - her blood for some unknown reason was toxic in a good way for vampires - but for her it wasn't.

She had broken her necklace yet knew it wasn't going to help. She was across the continent too far from the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana...

Too far from help...

Even if by some miracle Bill and Eric showed up she had no idea who this vampire was or how strong he was.

She felt real fear in the instant it took him to bite down on her corroded along her neck draining her life's blood, but not before he bit into his wrist and covered her mouth with his wounded arm. Swallowing the metallic flavored blood and loosing consciousness and thus giving her life to the eternal darkness.

 **She opened her eyes. She didn't know how much time passed. She could guess days or weeks or months had passed and gone by.**

All she saw was complete and utter darkness along with the haunting feeling of being buried alive.

She calmed herself down taking a very deep and calming breath only to realize that their was something wrong with her body. She felt like her body was dead. She was not going to panic.

Her fingers felt dirt, her body even felt heavy from the few pounds of dirt that was piled atop of her, and she didn't need to breathe. She then came to the conclusion that she had been turned against her will. She was made vampire.

It just made her angry. Angry at the choice that had been ripped from her. The life she could have had - her life in the sun was now nonexistent.

Her hands formed fists and she was now punching the dirt as hard as she could seeing a spec of light with each punch she mustered, until a big enough hole was created for her to climb herself out. It took no struggle at all and she found it quite easy.

She had to adjust herself however, as she stood on top of the grass her body remained still. It was going to take some time to get used to her new body. The feeling of the grass beneath her feet was a new type of sensory feeling ... the flat of her feet could feel the rough edges of the grass and the smoothness of it. Her toes digging into the bare ground, she smiled.

"Well you sure took your sweet time, child. " her blood went hot when his voice spoke to her the smile dying from her lips.

Her throat instantly running dry making a crying sound, "my sweet child, my apologies. Of course, you would be hungry when you first rise. Let's get you something to eat. "

"Wait a minute! You owe me an explanation!"

He had no right. No right at all.

"I saved you. "

Like I'm supposed to believe that!?

"Am I suppose to believe that!?" Voicing out her thoughts.

"Believe what you will. I saved you from your mortal life. Take it how you want it. I'm not that cold-hearted, my dear child. "

"Stop calling me that. I have a name. And I'm not a child or anything to you. So I'm going to leave. "

"And go back to your life? To a life filled with endless problems. After meeting you in the club I did my research. A telepath who had worked for the sheriff of area 5 of Shreveport, Louisiana. Your not 'his' as he didn't come with you which I can further deduct that you came to Paris for a free life. So any way you look at it your life ended when you took your first step off the plane. Oh and as your Maker I command you to not leave my presence for the remainder of your vampire life. "


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry guys and girls about not updating! But here I am with a new chapter, no less. I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I should be updating this story once again very soon. I love all the comments so please keep them coming, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. All rights go to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball and HBO. In no way am I making any sort of profit off of any of this.

Chapter Nine

"Is that supposed to mean anything? And how dare you!" She heard enough. Sookie didn't want to waste another second on him. Yet, when she tried to leave his side she only made it a couple of feet before her knees buckled down making her stop in her step.

"That's what called a maker's command you have no choice but to follow it. You will see in later days to come that a maker's command is for your own good. Well most of the time, anyway I'm sure you're hungry?" the burning in the back of her throat was nonexistent – until he mentioned it. Sookie was a gentle soul she didn't want to kill people.

She didn't want any of this and she certainly didn't want this vampire to make decisions for her. It brought her back to the same old situation she was in before all of this. Her life being manipulated by two vampires she put all of her trust and love into.

"Come Sookie." He commanded of her and a sudden thought came to her, "How did you know my name?" He stopped and turned his head so he was gazing upon her once more, "I've always known it." He replies, "Not creepy at all. Now that I think about it I don't know yours…"

"You can call me Solomon or Master, whichever one you prefer." He draws out in a disinterested, neutral tone. "I'll call you Solomon. I will never call you by that. You've taken away my humanity. That is something that can never be forgiven no matter how many days or years pass."

"Time heals all wounds. At least that's the saying, isn't it?" Sookie was not happy at all. She wanted to contact Bill or even Eric would be favorable. She was drowning in her own helplessness.

"I will not kill people. I'd prefer to live on the synthetic blood. The True Blood." She pleaded. She didn't want to be this. He had taken her choice to live this was the only option he could grant for her.

"I guess we can start from there. I'm not a monster although you'll have to learn to drink from the vein eventually. Tell me what would you feel around someone you loved and you couldn't control yourself – your bloodlust, mainly? Would that situation call upon your instincts to keep yourself in check?"

She was mad at him in this moment. A wetness stroked down her cheek – lifting her finger to the wetness only to see red smeared upon it. Of course, when vampires cry they don't cry normal tears, instead they cry tears of blood.

"Sookie. In time you will see I gave you a gift. I saved you and all I want is to protect you like I did in the club. You deserve the world." Sookie was left confused as she followed Solomon against her will – while thinking who is the real Solomon – the vampire that saved her at the club or the vampire that cared for nothing?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So I know I'm a bit late at updating but want to let you all know that I plan on finishing this story - so that means a lot of updates are in the future. Thanks for reading and following and reviewing thus far I really appreciate all the support this story has gotten! Thanks- Bella4evr3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. All rights go to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO.**

I followed him. Where I didn't know. The only thing I knew was the overwhelming hunger that was deeply prominent at the back of my throat.

We seem to reach a building. I have no idea what this building is. It had no lights or signs signifying what it was.

Solomon enters. Wanting to be anywhere but here I had no choice in the matter. My mind was somewhere else as my body simply followed after him.

The both of us walk through a narrow hallway walking past two right hand corners and walking through a single doorway that gave way to thunderous night club with a single intake of breathe the gnawing hunger was ravenous. Pulling on her inner morals she swallowed the hunger down and tried her hardest to pay it no mind all while following after Solomon.

"Why did you take me here?"

Even in a loud room filled with music and people vampire hearing was a hundred times more clear and she knew he could hear her loud and clear. Although it seemed to her that he was ignoring her ushering her through a hidden way behind a curtain.

Was this the V. I. P. area or something? I thought when the music was dimmed and was only a thrumming.

"I brought you here because you need to learn to feed. This place is much like your vampire bar back in your hometown. "

So this was Paris' version of a Fangtasia - a man and a women came in looking visibly glamoured.

"I want to make this as easy as possible for you. This can be a good and pleasurable experience for you you know?"

At that moment she wanted to stick her tongue out in defiance it was childish yes but that's the way she felt. All of this was just wrong she knew. This life was just borrowed time. If only she had died back then then she wouldn't have to be in this place.

And like that she was reminded of Godric. Eric's maker.

He had lived over two-thousand years. In his final moments he had shared his views on immortality. That it was wrong for them to exist and the many sins he had committed darkened a part of him. Meeting the sun was most liberating experience at the end by the glee and utter joy his last smile held before he burned into ash before her eyes.

That's when it hit her. Her life might be on borrowed time. But maybe this new life could get her that much closer to understanding Godric and even Eric and Bill more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I really did have half of this chapter already written. But I kept this update from all of you so I felt like I needed to update this story so I did. Please give a comment and don't forget to follow and favorite. I also want to say thanks for all the support that "Between the Vampire and the Deep Blue Sea" has gotten this far. I really appreciate each and every one of you and I hope it continues! Thanks, Bella4evr3!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. All rights go to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball and HBO!**

 **Chapter 11**

 *****BloodLust******

Their was an arrangement of furniture in the hidden room behind the curtain. The thrumming of the club's music changed into an upbeat techno.

Taking a seat she was now sitting across from Solomon - the human male was to the right of him.

I looked to my right and I could see the human female that had been procured and glamoured in preparation for this act of sin. She looked to be in her late twenties. I had to remind myself why I was going through with this. Eric and Bill. Godric...

Those three words alone had left me grounded; anchoring myself from my inner psychopath as a vampire to sane human whom I was before.

"Now once you take the first bite remember the feeling of their heartbeat beating when it's fast and it turns to a dull and slow rhythm only and only then you stop or else you'll kill the human."

I didn't want to do any of this but my head wasn't listening to my hammered thoughts, "how do I know-" I could feel his ice-like finger touch my lips - his eyes domineering and heated and I immediately swatted his hand away like a fly.

The edges of his lips curl into a smirk, "I promise as your maker that I won't let you get to far ahead of yourself. " it wasn't much I knew.

He was my maker even if I regret what I am and hate who he is I had to at least find some common ground with this vampire. I was stuck, literally, with forever with him. And forever was a very long time.

I nod my head. Focusing my sight on the thrumming pulse and the alluring scent of the human before me hearing a click along with the prodding and slicing feeling as my fangs protrude out from my gums.

I can hear the rapid breaths she was making everything pulled me in and I couldn't fight the gnawing hunger for blood. It was with pure instinct that my fangs meet the flesh of the human and dig deep into the corroded. I couldn't stop.

The sticky red substance clung to the back of my throat and there was only one thought that ran through my mind - the thought of more blood was intoxicating... I could feel the human's hands running along my body and I quickly lifted her hands up in the air constricting any further movement. My body leaned into hers - my ears picked up the human's moans of pleasure. Wanting to elicit more I dig my fangs deeper drawing more blood hearing the rhythm of her heart pick up.

My eyes were open and I glanced at Solomon to see him just staring directly at me. I close my eyes and get lost in the blood. It was a drug that hazed my thoughts and just left me feeling free for the first time in my life.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

"Stop or you will kill her. When you hear the beating of their heart slowing that is the time you stop. " Solomon pulled me away from the women's neck and instantly pull him down on the floor flashing my fangs at him.

"Oh my dear such fun we will have. " the next second Solomon had me underneath him. "Put your fangs away, now. " it was a command and I feel my fangs sliding back into place within my mouth it was a strange sensation. My gaze never left his. He had kept his promise he stopped me before I could take a life.

"Why did you stop me?" Was what came out of her mouth. Solomon brushed a lock of blonde hair to the side of my face, "because as I told you before, I'm not heartless. You did amazingly well considering you just turned. So how did you like drinking from the vein? Not as horrible as your previous notions? "

I hated him more if that was even possible? "It was bearable. But I still insist on the true blood. "

"Oh you will be eating your words once you taste that metallic shit they call blood. " Solomon stands and offers a hand to me and I stand up in my own.

"Come. We only have a couple hours till dawn. We will need to get back to my place where it's light tight. "

Following him out of the club - ignoring the stares I finally take notice that I couldn't hear a thing. My "curse" which I had dubbed my telepathy was gone. I couldn't think of which to be grateful for. For being dead or for being free of the thing that made me crazy? For now I wouldn't tell Solomon.

For all he knew I was a telepath and that fact alone was probably why he saved me. If I told him I didn't have my telepathy would that mean he would go back on his word and end my life? But was it all that bad? I would rather die. But for the sake of the vampires that had brought me into this life filled with the supernatural I owed it to them to live and to find some kind of freedom from it.

"Come Sookie. "

"I'm going the fast I can!" I retort back and the next thing I know I'm getting whisked off my feet and I'm in his hold as he carries me - which I protest at every second - back to his place.

As I start to see the sun rise. A race against the sun as my eyes plead for the life that was taken as a ray of sun brushes against my skin and I cry out in pain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Yay! An update! Y'all I'm so happy to be updating once again and sooner then I expected! I'm so happy with all the support and love that this story is getting! So I'm giving you a big "thank you" and I hope you all read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries! All rights go to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball and HBO!**

 **Eric's Point of View**

Eric sat in his office at the bar he and his progeny owned. Pamela was keeping the vermin busy while he conducted his business. A day had gone by the vampire Bill Compton and himself felt the tie sever and the death of there dear telepath disappear. Eric followed by Compton visited the shifter to see if any of her friends knew where she was but it was useless search.

Well at least that's what Compton thought. On a different note, Eric had spotted a witch in attendance and knowing witches they somehow had a place in everything. It didn't matter what was going on witches always had a tab on everything and everyone.

He wasn't going to tell Bill what he knew he hadn't given up all his hope. For some reason he knew Sookie was alive; he did find it strange he couldn't feel her. The blood tie he had with her doesn't just disappear into thin air but he had felt it only for a moment until it was gone. Then he got to thinking and only came up with one single thought and if he could go even paler then he was he was he did. "No" he whispered to himself.

"No!" He shouts this time lifting his computer and smashing it against the wall and shoving all his papers off as well.

It was clear when Pam stepped in that her Master - her Maker was in one of his moods. Normally she would leave him be but Pam had a feeling that her Maker was really hurting.

"Master, are you alright?"

"No. Pam I'm not. Damn it all to hell!"

"What are we damning to hell? May I remind you we are already damned."

"Pamela there are times I find your sarcasm funny. But now is definitely not one of those times. " Eric replied with venom lacing through each word.

Pam conceded and stepped further into the little office her Master had set up business in.

"She's been turned..." It was a whisper but Pam heard it like it was screamed directly into her ear.

"That can't be possible?"

"Yet it seems like it's so. "

"How?"

"I think it would be obvious Pam. A vampire. A nomad vampire. It should have been me Pam!"

"What are we going to do? What does Sookie fucking Stackhouse have to do with us?!"

Eric held her by her throat - his fangs clicking in place as he bared his fangs towards her, "She is everything. I would be cautious of what you say about her. "

"What are you going to do?" Pam asks as soon as she is free from her maker's death-like grip. Almost like the whole ordeal that took place only seconds ago didn't happen.

"I'm going to visit a witch. " which Pam relied in a disinterested tone. "A witch. Great.."

"Witches aren't my favorite Pam. But this particular witch knows where Sookie went. She is important. And as such we can't do anything that would revoke her. She's our only chance at finding her. " Eric wanted to convey the importance the witch is to them to his progeny.

"I won't harm the witch. " Pam says in confirmation to her Master's will.

"Good. We leave now. "

 **Two vampires arrived at a ordinary run-in the mill bar that could be found in Bon Temps. Only a couple** minutes away from Shreveport it wasn't that far of a stretch for the vampires. They swayed themselves in walking a confident strut inside. Laughter and conversation died as all mortal eyes laid on the dead that happened to walk into the bar.

"We are looking for someone. " a vampire with shoulder-length blonde hair addressed the onlooking humans. His gaze seeming to see through each person, "this someone is important I will greatly appreciate any help that is given. "

"You are not welcome here, Northmen. " Eric rapidly changed his gaze and stared at the shifter unblinkingly. "That doesn't work on us. But nice try. "

Pam walked by a group of teenagers - all boys - and she held their dumbstruck gazes. She smiled although boys were not her type at all. Mainly teenagers weren't her type. "Ah, it seems I found whom I was looking for. "

A waitress with long blonde hair that had been kept in a braid entered the silenced area. Eric guessed she had been in back deducing from the boxes of alcohol she was carrying. However when Eric vamped speed to her making her jump and let go of the box hearing the contents within shatter. Eric was not apologetic not even a bit and grabbed her forearm and dashed out. They didn't need an audience.

It surprised Eric greatly that the witch did not struggle against him. She knew what vampires were capable of. And it was her overall compliance that made Eric calm. Despite the situation and the raging feeling within that made him want to kill everyone in a 10 mile radius.

"You will tell me where Ms. Stackhouse went." The demand was more like a growl but the blonde didn't seem to notice. She only lifted her brow if only not realizing that Sookie would be the vampire's focus. Yet she remembered doing the cloaking spell this must be one of the vampires it was for, she determined.

"I won't betray her trust. "

"Haha! Oh that is rich. A witch that cares about others. " Pam laughs.

"Sookie is my friend. What I did was for her wellbeing. "

"Then if I were to inform you about her wellbeing would you give us the answer we seek?"

"What do you mean?"

"Witch, she is dead. "

"No. That can't be. How?"

"I believe some vampire has turned her. " Those words were a struggle for the a thousand year old vampire. "I need the location of her now!"

The waitress - Holly - which Eric had picked up the night he and Compton had visited the shifter bar.

"She wanted a new life. A life away from vampires. To know she might be one now... It saddens me greatly. She took the money I'm assuming she earned from the jobs she had taken. Guessing from you - she had me spell a cloaking charm onto her necklace. Cloaking the ties she had with you and the other - Bill Compton. "

It started to make so much more sense. The reason why the tie had gone and then resurfaced only to disappear once again. "Where did she decide to go. " Pam questions this time.

"She went over seas. Paris. "

"Pamela. "

"Calling for the jet as we speak. "

"Thank you Ms. Holly. Your compliance will not be forgotten. "

As Eric grabbed ahold of Pam and lifted off into the night sky on there way to the airport.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here is another update my lovely readers! And this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for this story! In this chapter I had a lot of fun writing from my OC's Point of view - hopefully this chapter will make some vote for him Sookie - but I haven't ruled out Eric either! Sorry Bill fans:) Don't forget to R &R - thanks, Bella4evr3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries - all rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball and HBO! I'm just simply borrowing the characters. However I do own Solomon!**

 **SOLOMON**

 _'I was panting under my breath. It felt like I was dying. I was only human. I wreaked of sweat - I was only aloud to wash myself once a day. I watched as the masters cleaned themselves. Such ideal luxury they were gifted._

 _I was the bastard son of a noblemen raised as nothing more then a slave. I never felt what it was like to be loved - I just held onto the feeling of being acknowledged by the father I barely even knew._

 _So I listened and did what I was told from a young age. By the time I was five I was ordered by the father I barely knew to follow what the Masters said if I wanted any acknowledgement from him._

 _And like the little boy I was at the time I followed it like a blind puppy walking into a slaughter. How naive I had been back then. What the Masters made me do at such an age changed me. It toughened me up - it made my will my own, well what was left of it._

 _I find myself reliving the past ever since I met her... The barmaid...the telepath that walked into my sight._

 _I had known of her from the information that was made available to me from my connections I had procured through my long life._

 _But something about her made me relive the most horrific and yet happy times of my past.'_

I blink - and shake my head - ridding myself of such thoughts and sped up to take cover from the rising sun in a random house. It was light tight fortunate for him and his progeny.

My place was only a couple miles yet they couldn't beat the sun. I gently set my progeny down only to see the pain that the sunlight had wrecked across her defined features. The sun had grazed the side and tips of her hands looking at the warts and burns that had spread over pale and ivory skin. Yet the pain only lasted only a second. I watched barely a minute passed before the healing process started.

"We weren't fast enough. You should be feeling the pull from the sun. " I explained the best I could seeing visible signs of Sookie's tiredness.

She protested lifting her up but I ignored her and sat her onto a vacant bed. "Sleep child. " she couldn't protest any further even if she wanted to and I knew and Sookie knew that.

The pull from the sun was irresistible to a newly made vampire. I could easily last a couple hours but I know I had to go to ground so to speak if I didn't want 'the bleeds' to start.

But I was content just watching her. I hadn't thought of my past ever since I had been made a vampire with my long deceased maker several centuries ago.

I had no idea why this girl brought such memories forth and I wanted to know why.

 **SOOKIE**

I feel the drowsiness slip away when I open my eyes. It was completely awing how the pain seemed to slip away. Although I took an unnecessary breath and felt the burning sensation in the back of my throat. Would the gnawing hunger for blood ever cease? It wouldn't I thought after thinking. It was ridiculous.

"I made sure to pick up a couple of true blood." I heard Solomon as he walked in the room I had been sleeping in. Really looking where I had slept - the place was trashed...abandoned? My silent mind rationalized.

I see him walk into the room and set a six pack of true blood in-front of me. I blink hungrily at the red bottles I watch as Solomon picks one out and loosens the cap and immediately the hunger seems to dissipate.

"Aw yes well, the smell of true blood isn't that great compared to the real thing. But it can sustain your hunger, yet it's only a temporary fix. " I watched as he offered the bottle to me.

"Why are you..." I wanted to ask why he was different from before. I could see the guy back in club Chaos - the guy, which had been a deceitful ploy I know - but he had been heroic. Were there two sides to Solomon?

"Let me guess you're thinking why I'm being a helpful maker? And should I say to clarify - I have every attention on being one?"

"No...yes, I guess. But it doesn't exactly make everything right as rain. Since as I remember clearly you commanding me not to leave your side. "

I accept the bottled blood from his hand not thankful in the least and close my eyes - preparing myself for the awful and bitter taste. I took an unnecessary breath of air and poured the heavy liquid down my throat. When the first drop hit my tongue I immediately throw the bottle to the wooden floor - breaking it as the contents smeared all over the floor.

"That's vile. " I say. Wiping my mouth with the edge of the shirt. "I told you. It's nothing compared to the real stuff. But you try and manage the taste it's not that horrible. That was A positive generally I like the AB Negative but the store only had A Pos. We should get back to my place. " I watch as Solomon turns - his back facing me. Did it make me sound weird if I didn't want him not facing me? God I was mentally hating myself the vampire was so contradicting. One second he is this total jerk and the next he's actually a considerate maker. Ugh i should just stake myself now.

"Why did I heal so fast? Will I have to drink more blood every time I'm wounded? " and like I wanted I watch his long platinum blonde almost white hair brush the other side of his shoulder when he turned back to face me.

"The more recent you drink blood the faster you will heal. If you went days or even weeks without your body will eventually start to shut down and wither. "

Godric flashed across my mind. He had gone years without blood. It made sense - towards the end of his long life the two - thousand year old vampire had seen such life and death. What he must have lived through it was unimaginable. Well at least it had been.

"We need to go. " i want to say that he can go but I knew that whatever I say he wouldn't listen or follow.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you or anything. " I walk past him - my eyes sneak a glance at his and there was an unreadable emotion. I couldn't hear vampires - my gift or curse wasn't within me anymore and I found it funny. The peace I had longed for for the most of my life I had finally achieved it and the one moment I had the most need for it...I didn't.

I quickly look away and pass him. "It's only a couple miles away. We should be there in about a couple of minutes. " and with that I follow after the jerk I refuse to call maker.

 **My eyes widened when I saw what accounted for the jerk's home of residence. It was a skyscraper - well it** was huge and it was an apartment building - he owned every square inch of the place though. Reminding me of another very high-handed person. I missed Eric and even Bill.

Shaking my head out of those thoughts I see that Solomon was unlocking the system - the security system was just like those action movies you see. A hand-print touch screen - I rolled my eyes since it was a typical guy thing to have.

"Come here and place your hand on the pad. " I place my hand on the electric pad - I watch as green light scans my hand, "you are now linked in the security. "

"Like I even need it. " I say aloud it was fascinating how I watch his control - I had been fighting him every inch and every step of the way since I first rose vampire. And not once do I see an inkling of regret or an inkling of anger.

"During most of the nights from now on I will teach you all there is to be one of the undead. In time you'll see how being like this is a gift rather then a curse. " with just a speed a vampire could accomplish he was in my personal space lifting my chin up with his index finger. I wanted to swat it away like I did the other time, "it's natural for you to fight this. To fight me. But believe me when I say this it was not my attention to anger you. I saved you from a life of regret of your fragile mortality. In time you'll find, like me, time will pass and you will learn and experience more and more. " I wanted to retort back - of what exactly I wasn't sure but I just didn't want to be the one speechless when my thoughts said something different. He slid his finger upwards to my lips silencing whatever I was going to say.

Why was it I felt something for him? After all he did to me - why was I somewhat falling for him?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I know it's been a long while since I last updated. I'm sorry about that! But just wanted to make an update to tell y'all that this is not abandoned and I will plan on finishing it, although it might take awhile for me to do so! I really appreciate all the attention that Between the Vampire and The Deep Blue Sea is getting and I'm hoping for your continued support! Thank you and hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries! All rights go to the wonderful Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball and HBO! But I do own my OC Solomon!**

 **ERIC**

Pam and I had finally landed.

After we left the witch at the shifter's bar - Pam and I flew over to Anubis Air - it had been almost dawn and we needed a vampire friendly air service.

I had been worried and angry when I had finally managed to go dead for the day.

Which led us to the point where the night had returned bringing with it the freedom the night could give us vampires. We were truly the creatures of the night - creatures that lived immortal through the centuries and sucked the blood of mortals.

"Oh goody, I've always wanted to come back to Paris. I think after we find her I will have a date with your credit card. " I blink and smirk, "the fun will have to wait, Pamela. "

I watch as my progeny gives me a disappointed pout. Pam didn't like Sookie that much and she was loyal to a fault. I knew Pam would never betray my trust.

"Both of us should split up. Call if you find her. "

"Or how bout we venture together like the good old days. Besides I'm wearing my favorite pumps. " Pamela draws out furthering her point when she flashes her pink coach heels , "Pamela there are times I can put up with your sarcasm. This time is not the right time or place. So when I give you an order it is in your best interest to take it. "

"Yes Master, forgive me. "

"Go on. " I state and I watch as my progeny runs the opposite direction.

I wouldn't stop in my search for Sookie. Following the scent of blood wasn't a bad guess to get started.

 **SOOKIE**

I watch as Solomon offers me another true blood. I waver in my action to grab it instead I grab it and smash it into the wall.

"It smells and tastes putrid. " a light laugh is brought to her new hearing and it made her smile.

"You will need to get your hunger for blood under control. It would be in your best interest to try and take true blood into your system. The sun caused just enough damage that you need to drink in order to heal. "

The conversation was almost breaking to thirty minutes. I couldn't help it that I thought the synthetic blood was crap. Then a sudden thought wrapped itself around my mind - smirking I launch myself onto Solomon and yank his head to the left exposing his neck. "Or, we could just skip to my blood. " I heard him mutter but I was just too hungry to know just what I was doing.

I felt my gums prick knowing I had fangs protruding out from underneath my gums. They ached for the blood that would quench my unyielding hunger.

"Although my blood won't be enough to sustain you. I'll have some donors come in. " Solomon draws out, all I could focus on was his blood.

 **PAM**

I departed from my maker. I could see Eric was rightfully worried. Although I hadn't seen him this involved since his maker had been missing.

I ran through towns, streets, and neighborhoods even the outskirts I couldn't find or smell her delectable blood. Then an idea came to her and she was knocking herself for not thinking of it sooner.

So her legs carried her to a club much like her own.

She immediately got leery looks from the opposite sex and even some women, in which she preferred over males. Although this wasn't a social or pleasurable visit.

Vamp speed over to the private rooms. Overlooking a group of vamps and some human swine Pam moved on to the next room. It was empty - the club music muted somewhat but she could feel the bass from beneath her heels.

She smirked.

"Bingo. " she said. Whipping out her phone and dialing Eric.

"I got a scent. "


End file.
